Cheating Hearts
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Could two people ever learn to trust again after breaking each other’s hearts? Sequel to “No Good.” SC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cheating Hearts

Author: Kas

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Thanks.

Rating: T

Content Warning: Violence, language.

Character/Pairing: Speed/ Calleigh.

Prompt: #19 Home

Summary: Could two people ever learn to trust again after breaking each other's hearts? Sequel to "No Good."

AN: Thanks to Anni and Mari for all your help and inspiration. This story is for the both of you.

* * *

Calleigh frowned as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand; it was late and her boyfriend of three years still hadn't arrived home. Tim was supposed to be working late with Eric on a case but she hadn't heard from him since she arrived home six hours earlier and she was beginning to worry. 

She reached for the phone and hit the redial number. The phone rang four times before going to voicemail and she sighed as she began to leave yet another message. "Hey Tim, it's me; I was just wondering where you were … it's lonely without you here. Just call me when you get this. I love you."

Frowning once more, she hung up before dialing Eric's number. "Hey Eric, it's Cal. Are you guys still at the lab?"

His answer worried her. Though they had been working late at the lab, they had finished for the night over an hour ago. Tim had told Eric that he was going to a grab a beer before heading back.

Her guts began to churn as her imagination raced; thoughts of Tim in an accident were the most prevalent. Calleigh grabbed a sweater off the back of her chair with one hand, and her keys with the other. She was going to find Tim.

As she drove through the dark Miami streets, a thought hit her. '_What if Tim didn't want to come home?' _Though Tim had forgiven her for her indiscretion with Jake that occurred four months prior, things between the couple had changed. Things became tenser; they fought over the smallest of things. Tim swore that all was fine between them, but Calleigh knew different.

However, with each passing day, she vowed to make things work, to make their life together better because for her, Tim was worth the sacrifice. He was the great love of her life – he was the One.

Calleigh glanced through the window, desperate to spot the Ducati – Tim's beloved motorcycle. She furrowed her brows, trying recall the name of the bar that he liked to frequent; she had a feeling he would be there.

'_Tammany Hall,'_ Calleigh realized. '_On Ocean and River Drive.' _She made a u-turn as the light changed to green, speeding to her destination.

* * *

Moments later, she arrived at the bar and she smiled in relief as she saw Tim's bike parked underneath the streetlight. She paused in front of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him before having to make her way through the crowded bar. 

Calleigh froze at the sight before her; there was her boyfriend with his arms wrapped around the hips of his ex-girlfriend, Pam. She was leaning against the bar, her eyes batting flirtatiously. Tim dipped his head to whisper something in her ear and Calleigh could see the heat rise in Pam's cheeks. When Tim pulled away, she saw him smirk and brush her blonder hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

Her heart pounded against her chest and she could feel her stomach knot. Chewing on her bottom lip, Calleigh continued to watch, unable to turn away. She watched Pam sip on a fruity drink that she could only figure Tim had bought her.

At that moment, Tim pulled away and looked at his watch before reaching for his cell phone. He raised a finger to her and Pam nodded watching him with heated eyes as he headed to the back of the bar. Calleigh knew that it was late and chances were that Tim was going to check his messages. Sure enough, her cell phone began to ring but she chose to ignore it as she entered the bar.

Calleigh pushed her way through the crowded bar and grinned as she found a spot next to Pam. She hoped she appeared inconspicuous as she offered a friendly smile before signaling the barkeep. She ordered a shot of whiskey and handed a five dollar bill with the understanding that he could keep the change.

"Rough day?"

Calleigh turned to Pam, who was eyeing the shot she had in her hand. "Excuse me?"

"You sure you look like you have a problem. Man trouble?"

Calleigh arched her brow at her comment. Chuckling, she nodded. "You have no idea." With the tilt of her head, she downed the liquor and Calleigh tried hard not to grimace as it burned its way down her throat. "That guy you were with before… he's hot."

"And an even better kisser," Pam finished with a grin. "I think I'm gonna get lucky tonight."

"Really?" Calleigh asked her attention fully on the blond in front of her. In some instances, she could see what Tim saw in her; the mere fact that she too was a blond was eating at her something terrible. Putting the glass down, she forced a sweet smile to the surface as she quickly scanned the bar for any instances of him returning. With no sign of him, she re-centered her focus, her green eyes becoming sharp and steadying on her. "What makes you think so?"

"Ah, did you see him? We've been on and off for a while, I kind of know how he works. Sometimes , he would come to me just to talk and such, but here lately, something's got him in the mood, if you get my meaning," Pam winked as she turned her head quickly, her shoulder length blond curls following her. Calleigh scowled as she gripped the glass tighter, her mind running.

_So, he's been with her,_ Calleigh thought, the feeling of needing to move coursing through her. '_He left no room for regret, kept his dick wet with his same old safe bet. He went back to what he knew… ' _Ideas formulated and raced, seeking the perfect retribution. She was hurting, and the only way she could alleviate it would be to inflict that same pain on to him. And she knew just how to do it.

Getting up, she spotted him as he entered the bar once more, Pam waving to him emphatically. Calleigh's gaze fixed on his line of sight, postulating that he didn't even see her. The excitement that Pam held served as a knife burrowing deep into her heart, and the intense feeling of getting away increased.

"Hey, where are you going? I wanted you to meet him," Pam asked, turning back to her. Calleigh smiled once more and shook her head.

"Once you've met one, you've met them all, practically," she intoned sweetly.

"Oh, not Timmy," Pam gushed, "He's one in a million."

"I bet," Calleigh responded under her breath. Pam narrowed her brow but then let it go as Calleigh started walking away, "No thanks. Nice talking to you."

Tim came to her side as he looked in the direction in which she had exited, seeing only a sliver of what he thought to be blonde hair and returned his hands to her hips, " Who was that?"

"I don't know, but she was pretty nice," Pam responded, "Now what was this you were saying?"

* * *

Outside, Calleigh walked towards her car, the clicking of her heels being the only constant sound on the asphalt. Her intentions were clear now, and popping the trunk, she reached in to grab the aluminum baseball bat that she had been meaning to give back to Horatio after their interoffice baseball game. Holding it in her hands, she gazed at the sliver tone and felt the weight, swinging it to its full potential. With one hand, she closed the trunk and scanned the parking lot, a devious smile crossing her lips. Her gait became easier as she approached, one thought being prevalent as the gleaming canary yellow bike that he so loved stood bathed in the street light.

For a split second, she paused. _'Come off it Duquesne. You are better than this. This isn't you at all – talk about crossing the line You are a Detective for the Miami PD. You are putting everything on the line._' However, the thought left as quickly as it arrived. She couldn't help but think about Pam's comments about her and Tim sharing a bed – and on more than one occasion. She on the other hand, had Calleigh justified, slept only with Jake once.

Rage filled Calleigh and at that moment, as her heart shattered into a million pieces, she swung the bat down, aiming for the headlights. The sound of glass shattering filled the night and clear crystals decorated the ground. Blood boiling, she swung once more, this time aiming for the side view mirrors. It took a few swings, but she was victorious in denting the metal and cracking the mirrors. Glass crunched underneath her heels as she continued her assault.

Moments later, Calleigh reached for keys that were dug deep in her pocket. She dug her key into the side of the chassis, scraping it. Figuring the damage she had inflicted still was not enough; Calleigh bent down and jammed the key into the back tire, puncturing it. Air hissed out of the tire and she moved to the front of the bike, doing the same to the front tire.

Calleigh smiled in satisfaction as she took a step back to assess the damage she had done.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see the hot chick fucking up some dude's bike?! Damn what a psycho - that was some sweet ride. I feel for him," a patron shouted to no one in particular. His comment though caught Pam's attention.

"Tim didn't you come on your bike?" Pam wondered aloud as she played with the belt loops of his jeans.

Tim swallowed hard, frowning. "Yeah, I did. Come on." He grabbed Pam's hand and pushed his way out of the bar to the parking lot where he witnessed his girlfriend of three years destroy his most beloved possession. Dropping Pam's hand, he ran over to where Calleigh now stood, assessing the damage.

"Calleigh, what the fuck are you doing?" Tim yelled. Calleigh looked up and muttered an expletive; she hadn't wanted to get caught.

"What am I doing? I should be asking you the same thing! Actually, I don't have to since your, 'soul mate'," she yelled, making quotation marks, "told me what you two have been and would be doing!"

Tim looked at Pam, who was watching the scene with wide eyes. "You told me you were broken up!"

"He lied, sunshine – or shall I say princess?" Calleigh snapped. "I bet he called you that too." With an angry sigh, she swung at the Ducati once more.

"Calleigh! Calleigh, stop!" Tim yelled as he grabbed her arm in an attempt to prevent her from swinging. Calleigh turned to face him so quickly, she winced.

"Let me go!" Calleigh furiously replied as she freed herself from his grasp. "You cheated on me!"

Tim looked at her incredulously. "You're angry because I cheated? You cheated on me!"

"One time, Timmy. One fucking time and I apologized for it. And guess what? You _forgave me_!" Calleigh spat back, tears now streaming down her face. "I thought we were on the right track again… that you gave our love a second chance but obviously you don't care for second chances. "

"No, I don't forgive you! You broke my heart!" Tim screamed from the top of his lungs. "I gave you everything – everything I had and you threw it all away! I never gave myself to anyone like the way I did with you. I told you shit I hadn't told anyone else in years. I wanted to marry you but you went ahead and screwed your ex-boyfriend. And I would like to know why! So, if you are going to blame anyone for the failures of this relationship Duquesne, you only have yourself to blame!"

Calleigh narrowed her eyes as she trembled in anger. "I made a mistake. Being with Jake meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. If I wanted to be with Jake over you, believe me, I would be. But I'm not. I loved you most, Tim. I saw us having a future together."

"You have a funny way of showing it princess. Besides, love isn't always enough."

His comment infuriated her even more, and again she swung the bat into the bike, creating another dent. Tim reached for the bat and pulled it angrily from her hands. Calleigh glared at him, before kicking up the side stand causing the bike to tip over, crashing to its side.

"How's that for funny?" Calleigh asked coolly. "Is that more to your liking?"

Tim raised his hands to the back of his head, his eyes wide; he shook in anger, his face was beat red. "Mental. Mental. That is what you are. Do you know how much it cost to have that bike detailed? I worked on the bike for years!"

"That is just like you Timothy – to focus on what doesn't matter. Just typical. Well, see unlike you, I worked my ass off trying to make this relationship work," Calleigh replied angrily. "But for what? Nothing. It was an absolute waste of my god damned time. I hope you are happy with her – your soul mate!"

"Soul mates? How the hell you figure that?" Tim countered. "Calleigh, you are insane. Pam is hardly my soul mate...if anything she was just good for..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Tim..." Calleigh replied, her tone warning.

"Hey now!" Pam protested, but neither party paid mind to her.

"What, since you think you know me so well, what was I going to say?" Tim replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd rather not..."

"You'd rather not admit that you are psycho, but looking at my bike, you've proved that theory, princess."

"Uh, you know what? I am going to go – Tim call me?" Pam called out cautiously, backing away from the heated couple.

The couple stopped fighting and looked at her incredulously. Calleigh began marching in her direction, causing Pam to jump. Tim stepped in front of Calleigh, stopping her. He gripped her arms tightly with his hands.

"Don't touch me!"

"Calleigh, stop. Pam, just go," Tim called over his shoulder before turning his gaze back to Calleigh. "Cal, sweetheart, we need to talk. In private."

"Don't sweetheart me, Timothy. The last thing I want is to be in a room with you, discussing our feelings. We both are hurting deeply and have trust issues so why even bother attempting to salvage what little is left of our relationship?" she questioned dejectedly. Calleigh looked over at the ruined bike, and sighed. "About the bike… I'll pay you back for it. I suppose you need a lift though."

Tim shook his head, unable to say anything. "Thanks but um, I'll call Delko or something."

Calleigh nodded and slowly pulled out of his grasp. "You go back to her. Goodbye Tim."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Speedle, Ms. Duquesne, take a seat."

Calleigh and Tim both looked up at the therapist who sat in front of them, with thick black glasses and a large notepad in her lap. The still angry couple sat on opposite ends of the bright red leather sofa, both with their arms crossed against their chest, their faces turned from each other.

It was at the behest of Horatio and the rest of the team that Calleigh and Tim undergo counseling. Since the night at the bar, things had become incredibly tenser and their emotions for each other were beginning to seep and overwhelm the lab. Rather than split the team apart and lose valuable members, it was decided that therapy was the best course of action.

The therapist sighed at the sight of the angry couple. "So, it's been quite some time since we started our sessions together. How are we doing today?"

Calleigh was the first to speak. "Considering that we've been fighting almost everyday for what - six months now, I'd take a guess and say not very well."

"Way to state the obvious, princess," Tim replied with a snort. He sighed and began to rock his leg, anxious to leave.

Calleigh turned her gaze towards him before turning to the therapist once more. "I don't know if this is a good idea anymore. I know I said that I would try but I feel like we're getting nowhere."

"Please," the therapist interrupted, holding her hand up, "Earlier today I looked over the notes that I've taken from our sessions and no matter what I read, I had the same thought."

"Which is?" Tim prompted

"Though you two have had more happy times than bad, I firmly believe that the two of you should not be involved – romantically or in the work place. You two have put each other through much pain and let's not even mention financial burden. It's not healthy. You two will not be able to move on and grow the more you two stay in proximity to each other."

A strained silence filled the room as Calleigh took a look at Tim, then back at the doctor, her eyes blinking rapidly as she shook her head. Did she just hear him correctly, that they shouldn't even work together? '_How did it get this bad?'_ she thought. Calleigh opened her mouth to speak, but heard his voice first, her green eyes darting back to him.

"Doc, you are saying that we can't even work together? We are adults; we can handle this without having to quit our jobs."

"Mr. Speedle, I can understand your fortitude, but let's be honest, you and Ms. Duquesne spent all of your time in therapy bickering. It is very apparent that you don't share the same principles or views, if you would. A working relationship, especially in the case of you two would be counter productive."

"But , we've done well so far," Calleigh tried, a feeling of discourse rising inside of her. Knowing that she and Tim had their issues was far different from hearing it coming from a trained professional. It was as if now it had been etched in stone, and she wasn't yet ready to concede to that failure, not yet. "We've worked with each other for years."

"Not according to your peers," the therapist replied. "Question, how many years did you two know each other before getting involved romantically?"

"Well," Calleigh lingered as her brain calculated the time line. "I'd say about five before being together romantically for three."

"So, you two knew each other for five years, yet you didn't even know that you weren't compatible? What was the catalyst for the start of the relationship?"

This time, it was Tim's turn to mentally revert to the past, remembering the time that she spent by his side at the hospital after the shooting. Her being there sparked something inside of him, realizing that if she cared this much for him to be there when he needed it, then he owed her a lot more than a simple thank you, considering that his heart skipped beats whenever she was around. Closing his eyes, he remembered the expression of worry and relief rolled into one when he had opened his eyes after being under for almost a week. There was another look that he'd never seen in any other woman's eyes- the look of true love.

"I was shot in the line of duty," Tim said as he opened his eyes slowly, clearing his throat. He shot a glance to her, seeing her uneasiness as it began to surface, knowing that even though the shooting was years gone, Calleigh still found it hard to talk about. "Cal was there to help me pick up the pieces, and it grew from there."

"Okay, now we are getting somewhere," the therapist intoned, grinning slightly. The old trick was working its wonders once more. "So, Calleigh how did that make you feel, to see him like that, knowing how you felt about him, if you felt anything about him at the time?"

Calleigh dropped her head, the blond hair falling into her eyes, providing her cover. Lifting her head, she blinked back the tears, moving her hand quickly to swipe at them. The horrible memory of seeing him on that floor came rushing back and she struggled to form words. Gaining the strength, she smiled lightly, it fading quickly.

"I- I felt as if I'd lost my soul, seeing him lying on the floor... all that blood. My heart stopped beating, I couldn't function," Calleigh explained as she turned her attention to him. He never knew how she felt about those few precious minutes that had passed in between getting him to the hospital from the jewelry store. "My body went cold. I was losing the man that I loved, and he didn't even know that I loved him. I was devastated."

"Cal…" Tim said as he reached out to wipe a tear from her eyes. His heart melted at the sight and the revelation and he gazed at her, a pang of regret hitting him square in the gut.

No matter what they had gone through, he should've seen through it, seen what they meant to each other. "I didn't know."

Emotions ran high in the cream colored office. Calleigh nodded, smiling somewhat – she loved Tim but yet her heart still hurt from his actions and she was sure that he felt the same way. Just talking about memories was not going to change what happened and she wasn't sure if things were ever going to be the same between them. Perhaps, the therapist was right after all.

The therapist smiled somewhat content that at least the volatile wall had been broken. All was left to do was to tread down the road to understanding. Taking a look at her watch, she saw the nearing of their time, placing the pen down on the pad.

"Sorry to do this to you guys, but we're out of time," she said as she leaned forward. "Perhaps, I rushed my judgment," she chuckled. "I think, you essentially need to find each other again, through the pain. The question remains, however, are you both strong enough to navigate those waters? If not, then you already know your options. If so, then I think that there is still something worth saving here."

Calleigh sniffled, looking at Tim. "Thanks so much, doctor," she offered standing "I eally appreciate what you have done for us." Tim extended his hand and then side stepped, letting Calleigh go in front of him as the therapist walked them to the door.

"Just make sure that you two know what you want out of this," she called out as the duo left.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood at the curb, the breeze blowing hard, signifying the approaching storm coming. The uncharacteristically gray skies had turned a deeper shade, providing an ominous back drop to their quagmire. What were they to do? Calleigh cast her gaze towards the Atlantic, her eyes distant yet never leaving the moment. Something inside of her was telling her to try harder, fight for what she believed in, and what she believed in was her love for Tim. Despite what had gone on between them, despite her obvious break with reality, she knew that Tim was her life, something that she just couldn't live without. Giving him a small smile, she sighed heavily and returned her gaze to the clouds.

"So, where does this leave us, Tim?"

"Depends," he answered quickly as he followed her line of sight, "on whether we can really get down to why we each did what we did."

Calleigh retained her focus on him, a thoughtful look coming about her. It was time to face their problems head on; for too long they had avoided the truth and spent their time bickering which was not salvaging anything – rather it created more problems. The rumbling of thunder tore through the momentary silence, but she kept her gaze on him. "I knew that Jake was trouble, I knew it," she said as she turned to walk to a bench that was situated nearby. She took a seat as Tim followed, taking one beside her. He leaned forward on his elbows as he listened to her, "But something kept nagging at me. I guess, I was with him because he was safe."

"Safe? What the fuck does that mean, Cal?"

"I don't know! You and I were heading down this road that I had never been on before with anyone else and I was scared; frightened. It was too much to handle."

"I was scared too Calleigh. I have never loved anyone as much I love you. Why didn't you just come and talk to me?"

"I don't know… you were busy, I was busy. And then that homicide came and Jake needed an extra hand…" She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It was a stupid mistake but you have to believe me when I say I felt nothing; absolutely nothing for him. All I could think about was how I hurt you."

"Well you did. I couldn't see you two at work and be fine with what happened. All I could see was his hands on your body and I hated him for that. More importantly, I wanted to hate you for allowing it. I tried to forgive you but I couldn't get past it."

"I am so sorry for everything, Tim," Calleigh replied, her voice cracking. "I should've come to you with my doubts and hesitations. This went the wrong way entirely."

Tim sat up and turned his body to hers, "I'm not in the clear here. I did some things out of retribution that I shouldn't have. Hooking up with Pam was just a defense mechanism, something to numb the pain of having lost you."

"I was still there, Tim," Calleigh corrected.

"No," he returned, narrowing his sights, "you weren't. Once you slept with Jake, you were lost to me. I had to do something. Admittedly, choosing Pam wasn't the greatest idea. I know now why I called it quits with her."

Tim's remark pulled a giggle out of her and he felt his heart soar at the beautiful sound. A smile graced his face as he put a hand to her cheek, looking into her eyes. The moment hung, the silence saying everything, but nothing at all. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, feeling the beginnings of a rain shower.

"Let's get out of here," he replied, offering his hand. Calleigh nodded, taking it.

It was moments later that they arrived back at his apartment, both soaked to the bones. It was only after settling down; he took a look at her, seeing the blond hair dripping, the tiny drops of rain flowing down her skin.

"Tim" she called out to him quietly. "What are our shots on us making this work again?" she scooted next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think they are as good as anyone else's," Tim replied. "No more bullshit though."

Calleigh hummed her agreement. "I've missed you so damn much"

Tim echoed his sentiment, turning to her. He lowered his lips to hers, and she welcomed the kiss greedily. "To second chances?" he questioned once more, pulling away. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and waited. 

"To us," Calleigh replied before leaning up to kiss Tim once more. She pulled him into an embrace and there they remained; they knew that there was more that was left to resolve – the damage had been done and the pain they caused each other would not be forgotten easily.

All that mattered was that they both knew that they couldn't imagine making a fresh start with anyone else.

**FIN.**


End file.
